Happy Anniversary
by MidnightFantasies
Summary: Mako and Korra have been married for a year, and now it's their one year anniversary.


**AN: Here I am again with another Makorra fanfic for you guys. Just another one shot, so not a multi-chapter fanfic, but I might write another one eventually. :D Yay!**

**Thank you guys for reading my Makorra fanfics, and reviewing on them. :D I love you, guys.**

**Let's see. Now Mako and Korra are going to need a date night, right? They need some alone time for Kei. :D **

**x.x.x**

"She's very active, so be careful. She can get away from you easily," Mako told his younger brother as he and his wife of one year, Korra, were leaving their apartment in Republic City for their one year anniversary. They were giving their daughter's usual baby sitter, Pema, a break for once, and Mako's brother, Bolin had offered to watch her instead.

Korra sat their one and a half year old daughter, Kei, on the couch in the apartment, giving her a little snack before kissing the toddler on the cheek. "Be nice to your uncle, okay?"

Kei smiled, "Okay, mommy."

Korra joined Mako at the door, wrapping her arms around one of his and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"We'll be back in about two hours, Bolin," Mako told his brother as he and Korra walked out the door for their date night.

It was one of the few nights they would get some alone, even though they had a time limit. They did get to go out for a date once every few months, before Kei was born they had more time to do that, but now they were parents and both members of the city council – their work and daughter were their top priorities.

Their first stop was Korra's favorite restaurant in the city, which was a simple water tribe place. She loved water tribe food, mainly because she had grown up on it since she was from the south pole. Mako, however, didn't really have much of a taste for that kind of food, but he had insisted on them going there since it was Korra's favorite.

At the restaurant, they got a booth to sit at, Korra sitting on one side of the table and Mako sat on the other side. They were holing each other's hands on top of the table while they waiting for their food to be cooked.

Korra looked across the table at Mako. "You know we didn't have to go here, I would have been fine to go any where, Mako."

The fire bender shrugged. "I don't mind, Korra, really." He stood up as much as his seat would allow him and leaned towards Korra, bringing her face towards his until their lips met in a soft kiss. The couple closed their eyes, their faces starting to turn red. Sadly, the kiss had ended as soon as it had started and Mako sat back down into his seat.

Korra smirked, holding his hand a little tighter. "You're too good to me, city boy."

This was true – Mako would do anything for Korra. He didn't care what it was, though some of her requests were insane when she was pregnant with Kei. She had the unusual cravings the whole time she was pregnant, and they were in the southern water tribe at the time. Most of the stuff Korra wanted couldn't be found down there, when they made their few trips back up to Republic City, it was easier to find the stuff she was craving.

It wasn't long before their food came to the table – the restaurant was never really busy, so they generally got their orders finished pretty fast.

Their next stop was a simple walk through the park in Republic City. It was one of the first places that Korra had gotten into trouble when she first arrived in Republic City for fishing in the pond because she had no money at the time. Then there was the time when Bolin had been kidnapped by some chi-blockers, and she and Mako looked all over the city for him. The two of them fell asleep together in the park.

The park was empty, so they would have some nice peace and quiet. Mako led Korra over to a bench and they sat down.

Korra laid her head on her husband's shoulder as they both stared up at the sky. She sighed contently, closing her eyes and nuzzled up against him, holding his hand over his. "I know we can't really do much tonight, Mako, it's still great." She fell him shift slightly, followed by feeling him kiss the top of her head like he did when they first started dating. It had made her feel safe when he would do that since they had just gotten out of a war back then.

He then placed a hand on her cheek and stroked it gently. "I'm glad." He brought his face to his and kissed her.

Korra blushed lightly at the kiss, feeling her heart flutter in her chest as it always did when Mako kissed her. Her arms snaked around his neck, her hand entwining themselves in his black hair. She felt Mako's hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him so that their bodies were pressed against each other. Their eyes closed and their kiss deepened.

Mako slid his tongue in between her lips, not bothering to ask for entrance, and tilted his head to the side to get a better angle as he explored her mouth. Korra moved her body closer to his, if that were even possible, only breaking the kiss when they needed to breathe.

Once their deep, passionate kiss was broken, their faces were red from both blushing and the strong need for air. They looked into each other's eyes before Mako kissed Korra on her forehead, then stood up.

"I told Bolin we would be back in two hours," he sighed. "Our time's almost up." He held his hand out to his wife for her to take.

Korra smiled, taking Mako's hand and standing up. They walked back to their apartment just outside downtown Republic City. Both of them had really enjoyed their one year anniversary, but they had missed their daughter and wanted to get home for the rest of the night to spend the rest of their anniversary with Kei.

When they opened the door to their apartment it was quiet. They walked down the small hallway and into the living room, finding Bolin asleep on the couch, his fire ferret, Pabu, sleeping on his stomach. Then they found Kei asleep on their bed.

Korra smiled. "Looks like everything went well."

Mako picked Korra up, setting her on one side of the bed before walking over to the other side. He brought the blanket over Korra, Kei, and him. "Goodnight, Korra."

"Goodnight, Mako."

**x.x.x**

**AN: I have officially started my Legend of Korra cosplay. I most likely won't have everything by the time I want it done, like I probably won't have the shirt, so I'll just use a blue tank top or something.**

**Anyway, hope you guys liked it.**

**~Kanra-chan**


End file.
